Someone to take your fears away
by lopa
Summary: you moved back in to your old neighnborhood to your old friends and new one to. People change you soon find out as you find your self in love with none other than Trunks Briefs. Tyou Bocc GM
1. good morning world

(Your description: 16years old Mid back Blonde hair, soft brown eyes 5'4" highly intelligent perfect GPA, drop dead gorgeous, tomboyish qualities while being very feminine.

Kevin's description:15 years old short hair cut similar to Trunks' but long on the left side dark brown hair and light brown eyes

Mom: brown hair blue eyes (I'll explain the rest later)

Dad: blonde hair blue eyes (I'll explain later) A/N will be in parentheses.

I'll try to let you have other choices since I choose how you look hope you don't mind being a blonde but I have a reason for it you find out in another chapter. FYI Trunks is 17

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ but I own merchandise and that's got to count for some thing so don't sue

Now on with the first chapter (yay)

You woke up early this morning for some un apparent reason and went straight to the bathroom it was routine for you to do so wash your face brush your teeth then take a nice short shower before drying of to go back to your room with your huge bed and throw a whole bunch on the bed looking for an outfit to fit your mood today and it just so happens that today you were feeling more feminine and decide to wear a skirt with a tank that said "boys are like parking spot all the good one are taken"

"yn" called your mother as she passed your room

"yes mom I'm up" you called back

"good I made breakfast" she said

"mom I'm not really hungry and if I stop to eat I'll be late" you said while looking at your little brother with disgust as he scoffed down every bite of his. You doubt that he even chewed his food sometimes.

" no you won't I starting to worry about you, you have to eat something your getting to thin and besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she retorted forcing the plate in to your hand and loading it up with food

"morning Kevin" you said to him

He replied some thing along the same lines. He's only a year younger than you and yet you couldn't tell by the way he act.

"Mom I promised to meet Bra before school it's been a while you know" you said again trying to talk your way out of breakfast but the look on her face lets you know there's no chance in hell

So you eat the food at least, what you can in five minutes while chewing.

"okay mom got to go bye" you said while dashing through the front door

You cross the street and ring the door bell about 30 seconds later Goten answers the door

"hello may I help you?" he asked not recognizing you it had been about 5 years since you've seen him but he didn't change a bit

"Wow Goten and here I thought you'd never forget me at least that's what you said when I left" said Yn

"Oh my God YN " he said while giving you a bone shattering embrace

"um (gasp) Gotten (gasp) cant breathe (big gasp)." You said and he finally let go

"wow trying to kill me already are we?" you said jokingly you Guys used to get in trouble a lot

"so Where's Bra? She had better not make me late on the first day of school." you said again

"She getting dressed still" he answered motioning to her room

"good I'll surprise her" you said while running to the elevator you push the 4th floor and wait till you get up stairs only to be stopped by your worst nightmare, well your second worse.

Trunks Briefs.

"why me?" you grumble to yourself

" hi" you say quickly and dodge the whole conversation thing heading strait to Bra's room and open the door

"trunks what the …" started Bra but stopped herself mid-sentence when she saw it was you.

"OH MY GOD YN! Your back!" Said Bra

"Yeah I told you I meet you here today didn't I." You said cockily but your expression showed true happiness upon seeing your best friend again.

"I know and you could have come at a better time." said Bra

"I need Help I Can't Find anything to wear." said Bra

"Well that's because we haven't done our own official back to school shopping" You said while heading to her closet.

" But I'll see what I can do till we go to the mall after school. By the way did you ask Mrs. Briefs if it alright for me to sleep over tonight." You said

"Yeah I did she said I was fine with her as long as we go to bed at a decent hour." said Bra

"What's a decent Hour?" You asked as you handed her a red shirt that showed her mid drift; it read 'my party not yours ' in blue letters.

"Um 11:00" said Bra

"sound good to me. Did you eat already cause we're going to be late if you didn't" You said

"Yes I ate Breakfast. By the way please tell me you'll cook breakfast tomorrow." said Bra with pleading eyes

"Um sure why not. I guess we'll be going to bed at 10 then cause I got to wake up early" You said

"Good. I'm ready now" she said grabbing her book bag

"so we driving my car or yours?" you asked

"yours" she answered

"lazy" you retorted causing her to stick her tongue out at you making you giggle slightly

You guys headed for your house's garage and hopped in your car (what ever you want it to be)

You guy made it to school early because of your fast driving which Bra really didn't mind after driving with Goku.

"so now that we're early want to do anything in particular before we are assigned locker and stuff" you said looking at the new building

"um how about we go to the gym there are probably some cute guys in there." said Bra

Causing you to sigh someone was always tring to fix you up and it could get annoying even though Bra knew you better that any of your other friend and would probably make a good decision.

"do we have too." you wined

"yes" she said glaring at you like you'd grown a third arm or something

"fine, fine lead the way and it better be worth it" you said as you guy entered the school building

"Oh it will be, let just hope we don't get caught" she said

"No Bra I changed my mind let just go, go to the um …" you started after you realized who you were going to get caught by. (Trunks)

"Come on YN stop being such a coward I doubt he'll be at school this early especial when Goten is over the house." She said

"Why Bra Why must you hurt me so?" you asked her playfully

"Oh yeah I forgot you hate Trunks too" said Bra

"I don't hate him. But that doesn't mean I like him either he's just in between like people you pass in the street or something. Just 5 on my brownie points of 1-10" you said

"really and what am I?" she asked while Quirking an eyebrow

"20 duh" you said as if she was suppose to know causing her to giggly slightly

"And that's with out trying people" you said to the empty hall way as bra pulled down a corner

"And tada here we are." said Bra

"now that we have.." you started trying to get out of going in there

"NO" she said nearly biting your hear off

So you guys went in and sat on the benches as you watched all these guys do push up and sit up and play varies sports. You we bored anyone could tell by looking at your face so you decided to join them.

"Hey guys can I play with you" you said to the guys who were playing basketball they all kin of laughed in their little huddle before telling you it was ok

They put you on the blue team who was currently losing

"so you know how to play?" asked on of your team mate with a real goofy smile

"yes" you said sort of annoyed by the question

So you guys played for about 10minutes then it was time to go.

You won the game for the blue team and the boys were shocked you turned around to see that you had been caught and Bra looked at you apologetically

'damn I wonder what he'll say this time' you thought

"what were you guy doing in the boys gym" He asked

"playing Basketball" you answered smartly

He glare at you for a minute then looked back at bra

"Don't let me catch you in here again or else" said Trunks looking at both or you

"damn Bra I thought you left your father home" you said accidentally

'shit' you thought silently cursing your self but having to much pride to let him see that

You thought he would say something but he didn't so you took that as your cue and got the hell out of there grabbing Bra with you.

"that was close" you said breathing a sigh of relief

"I can't believe you just said that" called Bra

"I didn't mean to you know I normally don't even say anything" You said

"Yeah but that was 5 years ago" said Bra

"Doesn't matter he hasn't changed much still rude and bossy and I doubt he got over that cocky thing either" you said to bra as you followed her to the Auditorium.

"you're right he didn't" said Bra laughing a bit

"this is going to be a long year and to bad Ten doesn't go here I would be so much more fun if he did" you said

"what are you trying to say" said Bra playfully with a pout.

"But I'm not going to be in any classes with you anyways" you said noting that Bra was a year younger than you

"Oh yeah, that sucks why'd you have to be so smart anyways" she said playfully

"what you wanted me to get left back." you said quirking an eyebrow

"yup so we could have the same classes" said Bra causing you both to laugh as you entered the Auditorium to see other students getting there programs and locker #'s you guys head for the line and see Goten in it

"Goten" you said tapping him lightly on the shoulder

"what are you doing here" asked Bra

"and here I thought you'd be happy to see me" he said sarcastically

"We are" you said together

"but why didn't you tell us before" said Bra

"because maybe I was hoping to surprise you guys so don't tell Trunks okay" He said

"'tish like I was going to tell him anything" you said rudely

"now what happened?" he asked noticing your fowl mood to the mention of Trunks

"nothing You know the drill YN just hates his guts" said Bra

"haven't we been through this" you said

"okay she doesn't hate him and she doesn't like him she just acknowledges his existence" said Bra while rolling her eyes

"Thank you" you said as Goten grabbed his Program and locker #

Then you told them you name and got your as well

(I tell you your classes later)

"Let me see your program Ten" you said giving him yours

"cool were in 2 classes together and lunch I guess I'll be seeing you around" You said happily

"Wow your taking senior classes" said Goten

"yeah only 4 seeing as how father is forcing me to graduate early" you said

"let see yours Bra" said Goten

"cool Bra we do have a class together" you said while looking over Goten's shoulder on your tepee toes

"Yeah Gym" said Bra

"me and Ten have a class together to right after Biology" said Bra

"oh man I suck at bio" said Goten

"and we all have Lunch together this is good" you said

"yeah see you guys later don't want to start getting in the trouble on the first day of school now do I" said Goten

"and we wouldn't want that now would we" you said laughing as he left

"Come on bra what looker assignment did you get are we close."

"Yeah we are I made a special request last week. We're right next to each other on the top" she said

"you are the best you know that " you said while wiping away fake tears

"I do try really I do" she said playfully

First class

English 7 advance placement

You took you seat at an empty desk and waited the arrival of the other students

In about 1 minute the class had went from empty to full

' I wonder which school Marron goes to' you thought

Just before the dreaded horror that was Bra's older brother walked into the class room with like 5 girls following close behind

You smiled sort of noticing his look of pure misery revenge is sweet

You then realized that you were in the same class and your world came crashing down

'why me? As if the world couldn't get any crueler. Just when you thought you got away it comes back to bite you in the ass' you thought to your self

The teacher came in right after

"Good morning student please take your seats" he said

'please don't see me, please don't see me' you chanted over and over in your closing your eyes and holding you breath only to be rewarded by him sitting right in front of you in the second to last row.

"Damn" you whispered as you open an eye

Then you sighed and said you might as well get used to it cause you'll be seeing him every day

The teacher took attendance and called your name you didn't want to answer but you did anyways causing everyone to look at you and some girls in the third row to start gossiping

'damn there in every school gossiping jealous hoes' you thought shaking your head

The teacher had called Trunks before you and now he turned around to give you one of his supposed killer smiles.

" so we meet again" he said

"yeah" you said trying to sound nice hey if you had to have class with him you'd try to be civilized

"can I see your program" he asked

"I Guess" you said noting the look from the female and one male portion of the room

And took out you r program and handed it to him

By this time the teacher had just finished attendance and was telling you about a project you had to do 4 people 2 boys and 2 girls had to pretend to be married and live in the same house everyone gets the same amount of money and it will be later decide if the married couple was to have kids. Your teacher Ms. Henry said that she'd choose the couples tomorrow and handed out the paper with other rules and stuff. At this time a girl who was much bigger than you came in to the room and walked over to your desk

"your in my seat" she said

"really?" you retorted smartly

"Ms. Henry has just made it known that she does not assign seats but she dies perfer you sit in the same seat every day and because todays the first day of school I doubt that this cold be your seat" you said

"Well it is no get up NOW" she said getting all up in your face

'don't freak it's the first day of school calmly tell her to get out of your face and ignore her'

"please get out of my face you are in my personal space and that's not cool" you said

Ms Henry left the room not wanting to see what would happen

That was when this chick grabbed your hand which got your eye twitching

"um YN maybe you should just move" said Trunks

"get off please" you said and she held tighter

"you have 5 second to let go before I am no longer responsible for my actions" you said

"really am I suppose to be afraid" she said causing the whole class to laugh and you to smirk

"NO, just to hurt" you said punching her right in the face and through the brick wall beside you

"I'll go to the principal's office now "you said as Ms Henry entered the room

"Are you kidding you just punched Jossy through a wall this is cause for celebration no work to day guys" said Ms. Henry while jumping up and down then she did a back flip which made you kind of scared everyone else looked at you in amazement and you blush

'damn I hadn't meant to loose my temper' you thought

(well that's it for now guys please review just a Question would you mind if I added another character who is Vegeta's younger sister whose 19yrs I'll explain her existence if you let me add he to the story )


	2. news travels

Krillball6: I appreciate your review and I'm very glad you like the story so far please feel free to ask me any more question you may have in the mean time I'll try my best to answer the questions you have asked with out giving away the story.

Important information about you

1) You're a Sayain but do not know it yet you're brother's half and not going in depth but your parents are not. You will later find out why?

2) You left the neighborhood and move to New York when your father landed a huge business deal. You're back because you need to take care of the business in Japan I'll also go in depth later. I think that's all I hope your satisfied with that answer for now cause if I tell you anymore I'll be giving away the story.

Disclaimer: why, why I ask you why won't you let me have DBZ? Ok now that you know I don't own it don't sue!

Last time: "I'll go to the principal's office now "you said as Ms Henry entered the room

"Are you kidding you just punched Jossy through a wall this is cause for celebration no work to day guys" said Ms. Henry while jumping up and down then she did a back flip which made you kind of scared everyone else looked at you in amazement and you blush

'damn I hadn't meant to loose my temper' you thought

Chapter 2 (yes)

"wow YN that was so cool" said this girl who was seated beside you

"I um.. Thanks I guess" you said unsure of what to say and total weirded-out by your teacher's reaction.

"Oh yeah my name's Nicki" she said

"nice to meet you Nicki" you said while examining her she seemed cool enough to be upgraded to acquaintance

"so I was wondering are you new or something I don't remember seeing you last year" she said making conversation

"yup I'm new just moved back to Japan a week ago" (FYI you've been busy at work so you couldn't see Bra that and unpacking) you retorted

"really where from" she said sounding genuinely interested

By the end of the period you had learned that you had a lot in common and that Trunks was in all four of your advanced classes but it could have been worst you decided to count your blessings and thank Kami you didn't have all of the same classes

Next Period Math

Your teacher was kind of well, weird and by weird weirder than the last teacher.

He took attendance and assigned seats and luck for you Trunks was seated on the other side of the room but Nick was right in front of you now which was fine by you.

"Mr. Highro is kind of weird but he always gives easy test" she said to you

"kind of?" you inquired cocking an eyebrow causing her to laugh

"okay, okay really weird but you'll get used to it" she said

"now as you all know there are new rules this year everyone is to be paired with a partner and because I didn't have time to make a list you may choose a partner" said Mr. Highro

"want to be partners" said Nicki

"okay" you agreed

"now class I know it's the first day of school but I expect this assignment o be done and handed in by the end of the week" he said with his eyebrow twitching as the bell rang for your 3rd class which was history

You had history with Goten it was his second no wait 3rd favorite subject, lunch then gym then history in that order.

"Sup Ten" you said while sitting next to him noticing a glare from a girl on the other side of the room

"hi YN, I heard that you're already getting in to trouble" he said with a smirk

"yeah? Who told you that?" you asked

"Trunk did when I saw him in the hall way after 1st." he said

"big mouth" you muttered causing Goten to Laugh

"it's not like I would have found out any way practically the whole schools know" he said

"great I've already got a rep on my first day" you said and he laughed again

"yup that's you alright." he said causing you to smile

"So what are you trying to say that I'm a trouble maker?" you said

"no, but since we are on the subject you are." he said with a huge cheese smile

"Okay so I am sort of, but she started it so I was forced finished it" you said with a fake huff

"knocked her strait through the wall, that was un called for" said Goten

"Ten the chick was walking, no parading out of her place there for I had no choice but to knock her back into it and it just so happened to be through a wall" you said with fake seriousness causing Goten to laugh

"well I heard that she's in the nurses office with a dislocated jaw but last period I heard the screaming through the wall" said Goten

"are you trying to make me feel guilty?" you asked

"no why are you?" he said

"what do you think?" you said making a fake that said hell no

"guess not" he said

"ding, ding. ding we have a winner" you said

"you haven't changed one bit you know that?" he said

"of course I have, I am proud to stay that Barbie got the boot a couple of years ago" you said causing Goten to laugh in remembrance of you and all of your dolls you were practically obsessed

"but I kept the collectables in the attic" you added casing him to laugh some more

"so how's Kevin?" he asked referring to your younger sibling

"same as usually breaking people's stuff and getting broken by me." you said

"so what school does he go to?" asked Goten

"he suppose to go here but he wants to start tomorrow and mom was like sure honey what ever you want"( you said while giving an impression of your mothers voice which you were quite good at)

"he didn't even have to go to work so I don't know why he gets to take off a day from school but anyways new subject I getting irritated by this one work is highly stressful cause no one want to respect a 16 year old girl who happens to be in charge of there household income" you said

"so you want to give me a job?" asked Goten seriously

"Sure why not then I can fire Bob and that my friend would make me so unbelievably happy!" you said while wiping away fake tears

You and Goten spend time reminiscing about the past for the rest of the period.

Then it was off to gym. The girls gym with was relatively large though not as large as the boys gym.

There you found Bra sitting and starring off into space. There could be only 2 reasons for that but you were going to go with it being a boy

"boo" you said frightening her out of her daze

"don't do that are you trying to kill me or something" she said while holding her hand over her pounding heart

"no of course not then how would I get my kicks" you said with a playful chuckle

"so what were you thinking so hard about anyway?" you said lifting your eyebrow suggestively

"I thought you'd never ask last period this really cute guy come in and asks my teacher how to get to room 318" she said

"but when I say cute that may very well be an understatement damn he was hott" said Bra

"really so then what happened?"( FYI you don't start playing in gym till next week so you can do what ever you want now) you asked

"then my teacher tells him the was and he looks directly at me oh my kami I felt like I was going to die!" she squealed excitedly

"well he will if goes out with you knowing your father" you said

"oh kill my dream why don't you?" said bra

"sorry" you said while giggling slightly

" yeah sure whatever" she retorted rolling his eyes

"so don't I get a description" you asked

"no not anymore you've killed the dream therefore I can no longer tell you" she said with a huff and a pout and crossing her arms

Get then a group of girl walk up to the both of you

"So you're YN I thought you be really big and stuff the way they talked about you" said one girl with curly red hair

"yeah surprisingly your actually decent looking "said another

"come on she's pretty stop being a hater" said another one of them

"Um did you guys want something?" you asked interrupting there conversation

"well we were wondering if you wanted to come to lawanda's Birthday bash on Friday" said the one with curly red hair

"Are you going Bra?" you asked not really feeling like going to a place with no one you knew

"yeah lawanda's cool I was invited 1st period." she said

"I Guess" you said dismissively

"oh good here's you're invite" said another

"okay who are they?" you asked after they had left

"Freshmen or should I say 3 year freshmen" said bra causing you to gasp and laugh

"are you serious? That's just wrong. I need to stop laughing." you said

Skip a period and it's off to lunch

"wonder where Ten is?" you said to yourself entering the busy cafeteria

"over here YN " said Bra as she flagged you over to sit with her and a group of other teens

(okay guys that's it for now sorry nothing remotely interesting happened in this chapter but by chapter 5 the story will have been brought to life. Thanks for reading and please review by the by no one answered my question last chapter L )


	3. sorry can't help but shopping can

Krillball6: thank you very much for your support and review and thanks a lot for answering my question. Till you review again lopa

Disclamer: some day some how Dragon ball Z will belong to me do you hear me but till then don't sue.

Skip a period and it's off to lunch (nothing to interesting happened)

"wonder where ten is?" you said to yourself entering the busy cafeteria

"over here YN you " said Bra as she flagged you over to sit with her and a group of other teens

"hey bra, have you seen Ten" you asked

"No most likely he with Trunks" said Bra

"oh, oh yeah" you said making a slightly discussed face causing one of the girls at the table to look oat you funny which caused you to look at her and after a moment or so she said something

"what's with the look?" she asked

"well allow me to explain" said Bra

Unlike the rest of the female population of this school YN doesn't you know like trunks" she said then received another look from you

"nor does she hate him" she added causing you to nod your affirmation

"your kidding right Your brother has to be the hottest, smartest, sweetest, funniest guy to ever walk the planet" she said

"with fans like that no wonder the guy's so full of himself." you said causing every one who was close enough to gasp

"it's true then" she said looking at you with amazement

"if only you knew the things that I do" you said then turn back to Bra who was stifling a laugh

"Bra you're turning blue. Your face anyways and fyi that's not a good thing" you said with a smile then she busted with laughter

It was not to long after that that you heard someone playing one of your favorite song in the cafeteria that caused you to smirk and get up looking at bra with a devilish look in your eyes

"I YN challenge you Bra to a dance off here and now do you accept?" you said she looked at you shocked

"in the cafeteria?" she Questioned

"well that would be here unless your I don't know… chicken?" you said cockily

"fine when you put it that way I accept but I warn you I 'm so kick ass now" she said

"well let see what you've learned while I've been gone" you said as she started to get up

Then you asked the girl who was playing her music to borrow her radio

And started the song over

My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies Not my goodies!

(You started the dance off)

I got a sick reputation for handlin broads

All I need is me a few seconds or more.

And in my rap Tell valet to bring my 'Lac

And I ain't comin back

So you can put a car right there.

I'm the truth And ain't got nothin' to prove.

An you can ask anybody

(every one in the cafeteria looked at you as you danced you were really good and you wanted to see if Bra could top that to your amazement she started to)

Cuz they seen me do it.

Barricades, I run right through 'em I'm used to 'em.

Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.

You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room

On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.

I love you boo

Yeah freak and Petey love you too.

Ha Ha You know how I do..

(She topped you but you were just getting warmed up and with every one in the cafeteria chanting your names it was hard to disappoint them you hadn't notice but Trunks and goten had come into the cafeteria and were watching your little show)

You may look at me and think that I'm Just a young girl

But I'm not just a young girl.

Baby this is what I'm lookin' for: Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

I bet you want the goodies.

Bet you thought about it.

Got you all hot and bothered.

Mayb' cuz I talk about it.

Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

(At this point both you and Bra were dancing you were now working on a more seductive edge which was drawing a lot of attention from the male population and the chants continued as Bra followed your lead)

Just because you drive a Benz I'm not goin home with you.

You won't get no nookie or the cookies I'm no rookie.

And still I'm Sexy, independent I ain't wit' it so you already know.

I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it

You think you're slick Tryna hit But I'm not dumb

I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

(by this time you were on one of the cafeteria tables and forgot all about the competition you guys were just having fun)

I bet you want the goodies.

Bet you thought about it.

Got you all hot and bothered.

Mayb' cuz I talk about it.

Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar

Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

(that's when Trunks Briefs pulled the plug on your fun or in other word turned off the radio causing everyone disappointment you were panting with a huge smile on your face and so was Bra)

"what the hell is going on?" he almost yelled

You didn't answer you just looked him up and down then looked a Bra as if to say 'handle your brother trust me you don't want me to'

"well if you must now I accept YN's challenge to a dance off and thanks to you there's no winner" she said with a pout

You didn't even look at him again you went over to Goten to talk

"Ten what's his problem?" you asked

"Back in trouble already YN damn it's still the first day of school" he said joking

"it's what I do I wouldn't be me if I didn't plus it was boring in here with out you and all Bra's friends wanted to talk about was how perfect Trunks is which is like being sentenced to death and you know it" you said causing Goten to laugh and nod in agreement

"that's so true" he said

Then Trunks was behind you

"what the hell have you been teaching my sister?" he asked

You cock your head to the side and decide it best not to answer his stupid possibly rhetorical question

"Ten I'm gonna go now and rub my victory in Bra's face" you said

"dude she hates your guts" said Goten when you were back at the table

"no, you think" retorted Trunks sarcastically causing Goten to laugh

"between the 2 of you I can never go unentertaining who needs TV with YN and Trunk around" he said

"What reason could she possibly have for hating me?" he asked

"you mean beside the fact that you flushed her favorite Barbie's head down the toilet, pour hot sauce in her food, made her cry in public and called her ugly on numerous occasion not to mentioned nearly killed her pet and other various things that will take all day to list. I don't see why she hate you" said Goten

"you think she's still holding a grudge?" he asked

"could be" said Goten sarcastically

"it's been what 4, 5 year and we were kids when that happened and your exaggerating she deserved it when I flushed her Barbie's head down the toilet did you see what they did to my room?" he said in his own defense

"well what about all the other things I don't suppose you had a good reason for that too?" said Goten but Trunks couldn't even answer

"well maybe you should just apologize. It may take more than that to get her to trust you but atleast you'd be making progress. I still can't believe you like a girl who hates you" he said while laughing

"it's not funny but maybe you're right I will talk to her and apologize" sad Trunks while still in thought

"I still don't think it's a good idea to get involved with her or try to anyways. She's well wild and strict at the same time, that and she hates your guts if you ask me it will take months before she even considers you a friend" said Goten

"You know me Goten I'm always up for a challenge" said Trunks

"oh this is far more than a challenge" muttered Goten

'and I'm going to have so much fun watching' thought Goten

BACK TO YOU AND BRA

"wow Bra you were awesome!" you exclaimed

"yeah so were you it was so cool when you back flipped on the table" she retorted

"both of you were good" said a guy who walked up to the table

"yeah but thanks to the party pooper no one won!" said Bra

"what are you talking about Bra it so obvious that I won" you said playfully causing both of you to laugh

"so YN is it? I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Saturday night." he said

"um I don't think that's a good idea …" you started

"what she means to say is she'll see you Saturday at 7" said Bra causing you to give her a glare so cold Hell could freeze over

"oh yeah my name's Heiguro." he said then walked back to his table after bra cave him your personal information

"Bra give me one good reason not to kill you just one and maybe I'll consider not acting out the murderous thoughts I'm having right now" you said in a low deadly voice

"okay, I'm your best friend and we've got shopping to do after school" she said with a smirk knowing you'd be calm by that time

"that was 2 but anyways I'm not going and you can't make me" you said with a pout

One 2 skip a few end of the day.

Now it's time to get down to the mall where you can shop till well Bra is content and your well tired as hell

"So Bra where shall we go first?" you said while doing one of your homework assignments as Bra drove to the mall

"I was thinking that we start from the bottom up shoes then jeans then shirts etc." she replied

"Sounds good to me will you turn that up" you said hearing a good song

"so what do you want for breakfast tomorrow and how many people are we talking?" you asked

"um steak and eggs and pancakes and.."she said

"damn Bra! Well I guess a promise is a promise as long as I get to poison trunks for ruining the fun today" you said

"didn't you just say that you didn't hate him" she said

"yeah that was then and this is now plus I said he had 5 brownie point remember they can be subtracted and this morning got him 1 and lunch time got him 1 even though I'm being generous with that so that leaves him with 3 and in the I don't like you category" you said causing Bra to laugh at your logic

"so what else did you want?" you asked

"toast and orange juice that all" she said as if it were nothing

"Alright" you agreed in about 10 minutes you arrived at the mall with your homework all done and preparing your self for the long strenuous journey ahead of you

"the shoes department is down stairs. I told Diane that we'd be here so she set up some shoes that are in fashion now for us to try on" said bra

"cool but did you tell her my shoe size?" you asked

"yeah remember when I talk to you on the phone last week?" she said

"oh yeah well then lead the way you said opening the door for her"

You tried on several shoes and got about 10 where as bra got like 30 then you went to the clothing stores to find Jeans you didn't try them on it was customary for you to try them on when you got to Bra's house like the old days.

4 hours later you left the mall tired and yet satisfied you got everything you needed for school and your clothes. The stuff that you guys bought couldn't fit in the car so you guys paid a taxi to carry the rest

"okay I'll drive and you do your homework now" you said to bra

"Yeah I only have one so I'll be done soon" she said

"lucky you" you said with a smile you had about 5 and that was on the first day

" told you should be so smart" she said

"I'm going to drop you off then go buy the stuff for breakfast you know I like to pick them my self" you said

"okay did you want to watch a movie before bed?" she asked

"sure whatever just nothing scary" you retorted

"fine, take all the joy out of it why don't ya" she retorted causing you both to laugh

Not to long after you were there at the Briefs residence at 6:45pm. You helped Bra unpack the stuff you had bought then paid the guy and that when you saw Vanessa who was Bra cool aunt on her father's side

"hey Nessa long time no see" you said to her

"yeah it's been a while so how've you been" she asked

"good, and you?" you said

"Alive but bearly living" she retorted and you knew immedially what she meant

"um I gotta run to the grocery store but I'll be back we'll talk more then" she said while laughing at her comment

About 20 minutes later you were back and unpacking groceries

That was went Trunks caught you off guard and asked

"do you need any help? Finding where stuff goes and stuff" he said

"are you trying to get on my good side for so unknown reason" you said without looking up if you did you would have noticed a topless sweaty guy who had just come of the Training room

"Can't I just be nice?" he asked

"may be but when your nice to me bad thing always happen later" you said

"but I guess I could use your help anyways and keep a watch out later" you retorted

"I'm sorry" he said again catching you off guard

"what?" you said this time looking up but to surprised to notice his position

"I said I'm sorry and some how it may not be enough to take back the stuff that I've done but it a start." he said while grabbing a bag

"wait let me get this straight you, trunks are apologizing to me and you care if I forgive you" you said still in a state of shock

"well yes" he answered noting your shocked expression

"well I guess I forgive you and now that your slate is clean I might even consider being your friend. If Goten thinks your cool then maybe you are." you said still trying to see if there was a logical reason for him to be apologizing now

"I'd like that" he said while grabbing the last bag as you reached for it causing you for the first time to notice his lack of attire

"I got it" you said as you blushed as much as you hated to admit it he was hott

"no, I'll do it think of it as partial compensation" he said with a smile

"okay, thanks" you said smiling back as you headed to the elevator to Bra's room where she was currently showing her mother her new attire

(Well that's it for now please review for more and again thank you krillball6 for your reviews )


	4. girls are trouble

Krillball6: thank you very much. Long is good hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them (cries. Sobs, tears)

Last time:

"well I guess I forgive you and now that your slate is clean I might even consider being your friend. If Goten thinks your cool then maybe you are." you said still trying to see if there was a logical reason for him to be apologizing now

"I'd like that" he said while grabbing the last bag as you reached for it causing you for the first time to notice his lack of attire

"I got it" you said as you blushed as much as you hated to admit it he was hott

"no, I'll do it think of it as partial compensation" he said with a smile

"okay, thanks" you said smiling back as you headed to the elevator to Bra's room where she was currently showing her mother her new attire

Chapter 4

"hey YN wow you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you" said Bulma

"Um thanks and you look wow how do you do it" you said to her noting how young she looked

"it's a secret and I'll never tell" she said with a wink

"didn't think so" you said with fake disappointment causing her to laugh

"okay then I'll leave you girls to your clothes now I've still got some work to finish up in the lab" she said cheerfully as she left the room

"So what are we watching" you said while propping down on her bed you were truly tired but it was well worth it

"um I think we should watch…"she said as she rummaged through her dvd collection.

"lets watch an action flick, I think I'll fall asleep to fast if I watch a romance" you said even though you did like romance you really needed something to keep you up right now

"Sorry fresh out kid" retorted Bra

"you mean to tell me you don't even have one. Not one single solitary action flick" you said

"nope" she retorted

"talk about being extra girly" you said in a joking manner

"if you really want to watch an action flick we could always borrow one of Trunks' you know" said Bra who looked like she was expecting you to say no

"fine I will" you said got up form your very comfortable position on the bed to walk to the door only to see that the person you were seeking out was already there

"speak of the devil" you said turning to Bra

"YN wants to borrow a movie" she said to her brother in a passive manner which caused you to giggle

"what?" the siblings said in union

"nothing" you replied

"so may we borrow a movie?" you asked

"I guess so why not" he said 'I guess I'll ask her later then' Trunks thought

"lead the way then" you said

Not long after you were in Trunks room searching for an action flick

"oh Tomb Raider na watched it to many times, Blood Sport nope to bloody for Bra, how about Mission Impossible yeah we'll watch Charlie's Angels full throttle" you said finally not noticing that trunks had been watching with a spark of interest in his eyes

"oh yeah I nearly forgot you were there" you said

"really?" he said with a laugh causing you to laugh as well

"thanks" you said and was about to head out the door

" hey YN I was wondering if you um were going to lawanda's birthday party" said Trunks

"oh yeah. Why?" you said

"no reason just curious" he said then you just shrugged your shoulders and left

'This friendly terms thing is kind of weird but not in a bad way' you thought as you headed back to Bra's room where Vanessa and bra were talking about the guy Bra saw earlier

"If you know what good for you, well him you'll make sure Vegeta doesn't find out" said Vanessa

"that's what I told her" you said plopping down in your original spot after handing Bra the movie

You guys watched the movie then when to bed at 10:22pm after talking a bit and picking out clothes for the next day

****

Next day

You woke up at 4:30am and headed for the kitchen where your actual worst nightmare was. He hadn't necessarily done anything to you but some how he gave off the aura 'fear me' and you had no choice but to

"good morning" you said causing him to look up and acknowledge you then gave you what you thought to be an approving 'hn'

Then he continued to rummage through the fridge

"um I 'm gonna make breakfast now do you want anything in particular" you said cautiously last time you attempted to have a conversation with him it did not go so well.

"whatever just make sure kakorot's brat doesn't get to it first" he said closing the fridge and heading out to the GR

"that went well" you muttered to your self 'now to finish making breakfast by 6:15 so I can get ready for school' you thought as you headed to the refrigerator .

A few minutes later you decided it was much to quiet for you so you got you mp3 player and started to listen to some songs and soon you where sing along (you can sing really, really good)

With in the next 10 minutes you had finished making the eggs you were now working on the steak because the toast was easy. It was then that a groggy looking Trunks came in the kitchen.

"morning" you said

"Good morning" his said with a smile looking a bit more awake then he headed for the fridge to drink some milk

"I never knew you could cook" he said suddenly

"yeah I can, but I'm better with food for dinner. But Bra wanted breakfast so…" you said

"cool, you gonna be done soon" he asked looking over your shoulder

"in about 20 minutes" you said

"alright" he said while heading back in the living room

At 5:56 you finished breakfast and congratulated your self with some toast

Then you went upstair to wake up sleeping beauty

"Hey Bra" you up you asked as you shook her gently

"well now I am" she said with a smirk

"breakfast is ready. I'm going to go tell your dad then I'm going to take my shower okay" you said

"okay"she said with a yawn

Then you went down stairs to the GR to get vegeta wondering how to do this with out getting you r head bitten off you had witness Vanessa and Bulma interupt him and it wasn't a pretty sight

"um…err…I ..um Mr. Vegeta I'm finished with breakfast and goten will be arriving soon." you said cringing as you spoke into the speaker half expecting to hear profanity

"fine that will be all" he said causing you to shrug

Then you went back in the house to find trunks in the kitchen eating breakfast with Bra and Vanessa

"are you kidding that red doesn't go with burgundy" said Bra to Vanessa

"okay maybe your right I'll where it eith the black ones then" she said

"Hey YN" said Trunks causing everyone else at the table to look at you

"hey guys um just gonna take my shower now" you said heading up stairs feeling somewhat weird about the sudden attention you were receiving form Trunks

"can't wait for 'Ten to get here. Oh yeah I got to call Kevin before school and make shore that the files got to the office." you said to your self as you entered the Bathroom

" then I get to fire bob and give Goten a job hey that rhymed" you giggled as you set the temperature to the shower

About 20 minutes late you finished and headed back to the kitchen to find Goten and Marron

"wow look who it is?" said Marron

" I could say the same thing for you didn't your dad tell you that I called what to good to return my phone calls now?' you questioned Jokingly causing every one at the table to laugh (Goten, Marron, Trunks, Bra and Vanessa)

"no dad didn't tell me you called" she retorted

"that's okay so how's life" you said starting up and conversation 10 minutes later your cell rang

"excuse me guys" you said

"hello?… oh you did… did the …okay then ….no…because…don't you have your own…well that your problem not mine… well tell dad to get you anew one….walk…no cause last time I got in trouble after I kick your ass" you said to your brother

"whatever I'll see you later and tell mom I'll see her tomorrow okay bye"" you said

"errr Kevin is such a jerk" you muttered aloud

"what'd he do now?" asked Goten with a smile

"it turns out that he DID go to school yesterday and files came but he wasn't there to get them lucily mom got then then he wants to borrow my car and I'm like no don't you have your own . I swear that boys going to make me old before my time" you said causing Goten to laugh

(everyone else was involved in there own conversation )

" anyways Bra I'll meet you at school I've got some business to take care of at the office" you said

"alright I'll just ride with Marron and Ten" she retorted

20 minutes later you were in the office

" good morning miss (your last name)" said diane the secretary

"hey diane have you seen bob" you asked

"no I think he called in late" she said

"what ever that dude's probably to stoned to come in to work then again that hasn't stopped him before" you muttered causing Diane to laugh

"well when he comes in tell I need to see him it's imperative that it's done asap" you said

"miss you have a meeting with Tela corp on Saturday" said Alexia as you entered your office

"Alexia did we not talk about meeting on Saturday please see if you can reschedule" you said

"Did I get any messages?" you asked

"Yeah they're on your desk ma'am" she said politely

"thanks Alexia see you later you" you said after picking up your messages and work that needed to be signed

At school Lunch time

"YN Kristen wants to talk to you" said one of Bra's friends

"who the hell is Kristen?" you inquired to Bra

"oh she the cheerleading captain and second most popular girl in the school guess whose first?" siad Bra

"um you" you said with a chuckle

"so are you going asked the girl

"nope if she want to talk to me then she'll have to come to me" you said

"okay" said the other girl with a sigh knowing that that was going to be trouble

"you know Nicki right?" said Bra

"yeah she's cool why?" you asked

"nothing she was talking about you nothing bad or anything but she might have told Kristen that Trunks likes you" said Bra

"what! Where the hell would she get an idea like that!" you said outraged and not so silently

"well I guess cause he was talking normal to you 1st period yesterday and was trying to protect you from Josie." said Bra

"damn is my personal life like an open book that has read me on the cover" you muttered then sighed

"anyways even if he did like me what business is that of hers?" you inquired

"well she sort of has a thing for Trunks but he isn't at all interested in her but all the other girls in the school think that they're going out even though they're not. It complex really." said Bra

"blood hell can't I go through one day of school with out someone startin' shit" you cursed

"no, I guess not" laughed Bra

"this isn't funny Bra" you said glaring daggers at her

"sorry is just that you never use to care back then and every one could tell that why they'd stay away. Well the smart people any ways but now that you do every ones out to get you" she said

"my how comforting" you said sarcastically

"everyone except your best friend Bra" she said with a smile which was contagious cause you to started to smile.

It was then that the girl came back to the table with a group of other girl dressed in the matching school colors (you pick them) and popping bubble gum lick there was no tomorrow

"So your YN uh?" asked one who you assumed to be Kristen

"yeah that would be correct how is that I may be of service" you said in a some what sarcastic tone

"I'm Kristen and this is how you, YN can be of service stay the hell away from Trunks he's mine" she said causing her group to oh

"really? Now I know why he looks so depressed ending up with some one like you has to be like being told you only have 48hrs to live" you retorted causing an oh from the table

"listen you wanna be. Watch who your talking to like that you may know how to fight but there's more than one way to skin a cat" she retorted with a snap of her neck

"I'm a wanna be? Me YN? Am I the one walking, parading around school looking like anorexic Barbie? Do you see me chasin' after some guy who obviously cant stand the sight of me? Do you see me at the clinic getting' a boob job? No bitch take a good look in the mirror it's you. You want to be but can't be that's why you came over here to me." you said causing gasps and snickers to erupt from both groups

"ah, how dare you?" she said

"come on girls lets go we don't have to listen to this." she said then turned to you

"mark my words YN you'll regret the day you ever met me" she said

"I'm already regretting it " you retorted as she turned around to wlk back to her table

"and that my friend is how you deal with trifling hoes!" said Bra causing the whole table to laugh as Kristen turned around to glare at you again.

(Well that's it for now please review for more I know more than one person reads so please and a simple "it's good" or " I hate it" will do come on how hard can it be 2 to 3 words. but by all means write more if you want to I like more the more the better and again thank you krillball6 for your reviews )


	5. can i get your underwear?

Krillball6: thank you, thank you glad you enjoyed the last chapter sorry about the typos thanks for not going to hard on me. I had fun writing that part too. lol go you.

Manson: thanks for the review it warmed my heart not that I'm not extremely grateful as well as honored but next time an opinion please I tried to for fill your request and I hope you like

**Disclaimer**: I don't own dragon ball z but when I do (wishful thinking) you can keep kaka rot. ( cue evil vegeta laugh)LOL now

Vegeta: If you puny earthlings don't review you shall feel the wrath of the sayian prince

Vanessa: maybe if you ask nicely we'll get more than 2 reviews this time

Vegeta: what do you know?

Vanessa : a lot more than you I'm the genious remember not only that but your short

Lopa: I know she did not go there!

Last time:

"I'm a wanna be? Me YN? Am I the one walking, parading around school looking like anorexic Barbie? Do you see me chasin' after some guy who obviously cant stand the sight of me? Do you see me at the clinic getting' a boob job? No bitch take a good look in the mirror it's you. You want to be but can't be that's why you came over here to me." you said causing gasps and snickers to erupt from both groups

"ah, how dare you?" she said

"come on girls lets go we don't have to listen to this." she said then turned to you

"mark my words YN you'll regret the day you ever met me" she said

"I'm already regretting it " you retorted as she turned around to walk back to her table

"and that my friend is how you deal with trifling hoes!" said Bra causing the whole table to laugh as Kristen turned around to glare at you again.

Chapter 5

A week passed and things were going okay at school but work was another story you were swapped and your father still hadn't arrived yet.

"no Diane not tomorrow night, Bra's having a sleep over party and I'll be damned if I have to give up my personal life for fathers lateness. By the way you might want to file the papers on the desk tomorrow and then you can take tomorrow off you work to hard" you said with a smile causing Diane to smile as well

"Thanks YN, you don't know how much I appreciate this" she retorted as she started to file the papers

"No problem you deserve it you're the only one who stays at the office with me this late" you said with a yawn

"anyways I'm going to go home so I can get some sleep see you Monday" you said as she packed you're things

Not to long after you went home it was about 12:00am when you got in the house and you went straight to bed the next morning you got up and when to school you were still tired but Bra always woke you up.

"hey YN,I heard about Lawanda's party I can't believe you won the contest that was so cool" said Nicki (she wasn't in school all week)

" yeah?" you said slightly embarrassed by the attention

"yeah! Of course you can sing, you can dance, you can fight, is there anything you can't do? oh wait o forgot to mention your grades there perfect" she said causing you to blush

"We'll I do swear a lot sometimes" you said noting a flaw within yourself

"and who doesn't with good reason?" she retorted

"stop it you're making me blush" you said blushing a bit more

"I heard that you danced with Trunks too." she inquired as if trying to get you to admit something

"yeah I did and I dance with Bra, Goten and Hiko and Heiguro and lots of other people who I either don't know or don't remember there name." you said

"SO I was wondering do you like Trunks" she asked cautiously

You knew what she was talking about but you decided to play it of like you didn't

"yeah I guess after all he is my best friends brother" you said

" not like that I mean do you like, like him?" she said

"no I can't say that I do cause I truly am no longer sure" you answered honestly

**__**

Flash back party :

"hey YN you want to dance" asked Trunks who proved to be a very good dancer

"sure" you retorted in a normal tone when on the inside you were asking weather or not this was a good idea

He took you hand as the song progressed it was a medium tempo song.

You swayed in time with the music and felt kind of odd when his hand encircled your waist for the next song which was slow you looked up to see his eyes which were staring directly at you which caused you to blush an turn away

You never reacted like that before. Why now? Were you feeling something for Trunks Briefs ?…. NO freaking way, you would not allow your self to become one of those drooling drones! Not YN you'd rather die then be caught even thinking about subjecting your self to such a thing.

But his eyes there so different from what you remembered they use to hold so much anger and hate when directed toward you but now they looked hopeful , gentle and …welcoming

The song had almost ended when you looked at him again and he never did take his eyes off of you which scarred and excited you at the same time. Right now you were confused. But you continued to look at him examine his eyes hoping to get some type of answer only to be interrupted by lawanda wanting to cut in and of course you let her she was the birthday girl after all.

**__**

End flashback

" so you did like him?" she asked

"no are you crazy!" you said

"then you think you might like him now?" she asked again

"hey keep it down will you? And y…ye…yes I think I might. Speak of this to no one or you shall surely die!" you said slightly freaked that you had admitted such a thing OUTLOUD to make it worst

"Don't worry I won't promise" she said with a smile as you open your English book (what ever book you want to read) for silent reading

"Good" you whispered harshly

Unknown to you Trunks had heard ever word of your conversation and was blushing behind his book

The day went by the it had normally you cursed out Kristen she swore her vengeance and tried to pull a prank on you but you ended up turning it against her. Blah, blah, blah. finally it was time to go home well not your home but your second one.

"hey Bra what took you so long?" you asked as you waited by the lockers for her

"I um well you see. Can we talk about this later" she said with a blush that almost covered her entire face

"fine whatever we had better hurry to your house so we can get ready for the sleepover. Marron's coming right?" you said

"yeah she said she was" replied Bra with a sigh

"Okay then lets hit the rode" you said

"your driving" she said making a dive for the passenger seat

"lazy!" you yelled loud enough for her to hear

It was at least 7:30pm when Marron showed up followed by other various girl friends of bra pan Marron and a few of your own at least 23girls total for the sleepover palazzo which would be a total of 3 days and 2 nights.

"so first on the agenda is movies" said bra

"no, not yet we have to play a game to get acquainted with one another" you retorted noting that the people who knew each other were forming little clusters which was uncool.

"and what exactly did you have in mind?" asked Marron

"well a game called 'ask me' I made it up my self the rules are simple we all sit in a circle pick a card from a certain category and ask the person the spinner points to a question. If the person doesn't answer the group thinks of a punishment for them nothing to drastic but something that will make them wish they had answered the question" you said informatively

"sounds cool but there are no cards" said Pan

"yet" said Bra

"okay think of good questions though" said Pan

"we will" you and Bra said in union with a devious smirk that cause the others to sutter

"so Nicki did you ask YN if her brother was seeing anyone he's hott" said one girl

"No I didn't but it can't hurt to ask her now" retorted Nicki as she got up form her spot to walk over to you and bra

"um YN kathrine was wondering it your brother was seeing some one" she said causally but Bra looked rather upset by the question

"I don't know. It's not exactly my business you know" you said

"yeah but you live with him don't you?" she said

"no I don't think he does but I doubt she's his type. Plus I think he has other interest right now" you answered remembering last week's interrogation all pertaining to Bra

"really? So am I more his type?" Nicki said with a weird look in her eyes causing bra to tighten her grip on the pencil she was currently holding

"wow first off your 2 years older than he is secondly aren't you seeing someone" you retorted in a defensive way

"age ain't nothing but a number and damn it's about time I had an upgrade your brother is totally hott" said Nicki causing bra's aura to crackle and the pencil to be shattered in to about a million pieces

"ew that had to be on the top ten things a friend just isn't suppose to tell a friend" you said grossed out then your look suddenly change when you noted Bra's expression

'talk about Kodak moments' you thought snickering at Bra's now embarrassed expression

"um Bra tell me do you like Kevin?" you inquired devilishly

"I..um I well you see, he's just so cute" she finally ousted the big secret

"not you too!" you said in fake pain when truly you were laughing in side

"I'm sorry I can't help it. he was the guy who came to my class that day remember I guess I didn't' recognize him cause it had been so long but( sigh) I like him" she said

"it's okay Bra no need to apologies I was just playing with you. Plus I have a feeling that it's not unrequited" you said

"what?" she said tilting her head to the side slightly

"it means I think he likes you too" you said

"really?" she said excitement glowing from her eyes

"now let the games begin" you said

About 2 hours later every one was well acquainted and now playing dare no truth involved

"I dare YN to…"said Marron apparently trying to think of something good

"to get one of Trunks boxers form the laundry" she finally said

"I said I wasn't playing" you retorted with a pout

'no way in hell I'm goin in his room and touching… I shutter to think plus all the dares have been trunks related '

you were so frustrated that you flat-out refused to play

"come on YN your not scared are you?" jested Pan

"no, but why do we always have to revolve around trunks for kami sake be more creative didn't you just dare about 5 other people the same thing gees" you said

"yeah I guess your right then you'll have to get vegeta's" said pan causing your eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets

"no, no I'm perfectly fine with getting Trunks'" you said in a high pitched voice causing the group of girls to laugh

'damn that pan one of these days I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind' you thought while walking down the hall to Trunks' room

Upon reaching the door you knocked on it and was slighty startled when he replied

"who is it?" he said gruffly you could tell he was frustrated from all the drooling girls barging into his room and taking his stuff and one even kissed him

"it's just me" you said cautiously

"oh YN" he said opening the door after pausing his game

"hi" you said not knowing what do next you didn't want to look weird running in to his room and grabbing his underwear then again you could just ask him for it either or could you?

"um hi" he retorted looking at you oddly

"sorry to bother you but I was getting kind of bored so I was um wondering if you would mind me hanging out for a bit" you said nervously lying was not your strong suit nut he didn't seem to notice

"sure" he said ushering you into his room which was surprisingly neat

"so you where playing virtual fighter 4 huh?" you asked noting the game was on pause

"you want to play?" he countered offering you a remote

"okay but only if your not a sore loser" you said jokingly trying to lighten the tension and while plotting to steal his underwear

**__**

End chapter

Vegeta: Vanessa have I ever told you how much you remind me of father

Vanessa: no why?

Vegeta: oh no reason just thinking that if you had his hair line and nagged just alittle bit more about stupid stuff you'd be just like him

Vanessa: your one to talk have you looked in a mirror lately

Lopa: guys, guys this is no time to argue.

Vanessa: yeah I guess your right

Vegeta: remember what I sid earlier I don't do idle threat look up kakarot if your into that kind of thing

Vanessa: ignore him but listen to the little voice in your head that says review or else.

Lopa: the violent thing must run in the family

( please, oh please review please and a simple "it's good" or " I hate it" will do come on how hard can it be 2 to 3 words. but like I said before write more if you want to I like more the more the better and thank you , thank you, thank you krillball6 and Manson for your reviews )


	6. asked out

Krillball6: thank you, thank you glad you enjoyed. Your constructive critism seems to help me with the spelling and grammar mistakes keep it coming by the way forgive me for taking so long with this chapter please!

Manson: thanks for the review it warmed my heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own dragon ball z but it did all start off as some one's idea right and an idea can be considered a dream so let me dream!

Trunks: she gonna do what!

Lopa: you know, the title's self explanatory!

Last time:

"who is it?" he said gruffly you could tell he was frustrated from all the drooling girls barging into his room and taking his stuff and one even kissed him

"it's just me" you said cautiously

"oh YN" he said opening the door after pausing his game

"hi" you said not knowing what do next you didn't want to look weird running in to his room and grabbing his underwear then again you could just ask him for it either or could you?

"um hi" he retorted looking at you oddly

"sorry to bother you but I was getting kind of bored so I was um wondering if you would mind me hanging out for a bit" you said nervously lying was not your strong suit but he didn't seem to notice

"sure" he said ushering you into his room which was surprisingly neat

"so you where playing virtual fighter 4 huh?" you asked noting the game was on pause

"you want to play?" he countered offering you a remote

"okay but only if your not a sore loser" you said jokingly trying to lighten the tension and while plotting to steal his underwear

On with chapter 6

'okay I don't see a laundry basket in here so maybe he has a bathroom in here' you thought while kicking his ass at the game you guys were currently playing

"um, is there a bathroom in your room?" you asked after you beat him at round 1

"yeah over there" he said pointing to the door next to what you guessed was his closet.

"thanks" you said after you paused the game

"no problem" he said with a smile that might have made you feel guilty the key word is might

You walked in to the bathroom and found his laundry basket

'so am I going to have to go through all of this stuff?' you thought frantically noting the laundry basket was almost full

'Damn I had better do it fast' you thought after a while

you managed to find a pair of boxers

'and now the hard part hiding them this is so gross but at least it not … I shudder to think" you thought

'I guess I'll have to put them in my pants' you thought with a weird look on your face that read either "why me" or" help me"

After washing your hands you got out of the bathroom praying that he didn't notice anything different when he went in there then sat back down next to him.

"I'm ready to continue with, well…winning" you said while shrugging in a joking manner again trying to light the mood

"yeah right" he said in some what the same fashion

Then you un paused the game and played a little bit more before some one knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked not really seeming to pay attention

"it's marron is YN in there?" said Marron

"damn busted!" you said with a small laugh

"YN!" said Marron while what could be described as busting in the room

"what?" you questioned innocently knowing damn well you were going to hear it now

"I though you said you'd be _**right back**_!" she said hintingly

"I um… well you see…I just want to…" you stuttered

'dang why can't I come up with a suitable excuse' you thought

" she was going to the kitchen when I stopped her and I guess one thing lead to another and we started playing video games" chimed in Trunks surprising the hell out of you

" ah yeah I was going to the kitchen" you said knowing damn well that Marron knew that you were not but ,hell it could have been so you could get away from the dare

"Well come on everyone's waiting on you to get back form the **_kitchen"_** said Marron suggestively

" okay I'm coming " you said

" I guess I'll have to beat you some other time huh?" you said to Trunks because you guys were on the tie breaker

" I guess so" said trunks with a smirk

Marron left the room first leaving you to mouth a "thank you" to Trunks

Who just nodded his head in acknowledgement

"YN, what the hell took you so long?" said pan as soon as your right foot was no longer in the hall way

"damn Pan can I get in the room first" you retorted somewhat sarcastically

"okay okay your in the room now, so spill!" said pan

"Here" you said while handing her the underwear then moving to sit next to bra who appeared to be in lala land

"THAT'S IT!" said Pan and Marron at the same time

"yes well you dared me to retrieve his underwear and there it is for all to see" you said calmly

"oh hell no, did you really think that I would let you get away with making bust into Trunks room with out an explanation as to what was taking you so long" said Marron

"no not really but what I was doing in there was painfully clear so why should I still have to explain?" you retorted smartly

"oh don't play that game with me YN. I want details and I want then now don't let me have to resort to drastic measures" said Marron while Pan got an evil glint in her eye

"I thought the drastic measures was 'busting' into his room" you said refusing to give up but Pan looked like she was whispering a plan of attack to Marron so you decided to go with a compromise after all it wasn't like you had something to hide

"look I tell it like it happened and I want no interrogations after" you said with a sigh

"Deal?" you asked

"deal" said Pan

"I went to his room. He was in his room when I knocked on the door. So I made up some lame excuse to go in and then I played video games with him for a while after that I went to the Bathroom got his underwear played some more then Mrs. G I Jane over there (hinting towards Marron jokingly) busted in and almost gave me away and that is the end of the tale" you said

Then practically the whole room sighed

Then one girl said dreamily

"I can't believe you actually played video games with Trunks" which caused you to raise an eyebrow while thinking

'that one defiantly obsessed'

****

THE NEXT DAY:

You guys decided to have a party later that night everyone was currently getting there Dates and Kevin had agreed without haste to accompany Bra as her date

But you were still dateless and refusing to allow Bra to pick someone out for you.

"Come on YN he is really cute" she said

"if he was really cute as you put it then you'd be taking him" you said mildly upset it had been about 20 minutes of this so far and you were not sure how much more you could take

"Okay then what about Tiken?" she asked

"for the last time Bra, I don't mind going alone and it's what I plan to do so chill" you said through clenched teeth as Vanessa entered the room

"She's at it again isn't she I swear she thinks she's cupid or something " said Vanessa sympathetically

"oh sure gang up on Bra who's only trying to help" she said in a sarcastic tone while faking hurt

"thank you for trying but no thanks Bra, please I'm begging you just give it a rest" you said while slouching a bit and rolling your eyes

"Fine" she said with a huff and crossed her arms

"aw come on Bra don't be mad." you said while poking her with your head tilted to the side with the pouty lip maneuver ("get um every time)

"you know you can't stay mad at me! Bra oh Bra don't ignore me you know you can't live with out YN. you'll go mad, I say mad! Don't let me have to sing the sponge bob song you know I will( at this point she looked about ready to crack) fine the FUN song it is F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and meeee N is for anyyyywhere and Anyyyyy time at all down here in the deep blue sea." you said/ sang in a baby voice

"okay you win! You know I can't resist your version of the FUN song" she said stifling her laughter

" I do try. I'd like to thank all the little people at Nickelodeon and sponge bob for ripping his pants one to many times" you said causing everyone to laugh

"YN you need help" said Vanessa with a giggle

"well that's where you come in. what's the prognosis doc?" you said jokingly

"a sever case of, I'm lost with out you Vanessa!" said Vanessa causing everyone to laugh at your antics

'well at least I'm of the hook. No more blind dates for me' you thought with a sigh

"and tonight I clam my victory over Bra from the cafeteria's little competition . You thought I forgot didn't you?" you said to Bra recalling the dancing completion that got 'unplugged' by Trunks

"tish, as if I'd forget; you were about 30 seconds away from losing anyways" said Bra

"well it's not like either of you would be competition for me" said Vanessa

"what! Said you and Bra in union

"you heard me" said Vanessa

"care to put your money where your mouth is?" said Bra

"I'd love to seeing as how it's going to be you, paying up" said Vanessa

"wow, hold on there are you challenging me to a dance off for money" you said quirking an eyebrow with a smirk

"yeah that's the general Idea I mean unless you feel intimidated. It's understandable I can see if you do after all it's me" said Vanessa with a mischievous spark in her eyes

"well then in that case you're on but with a 3 way since contest I think the stake should be higher!" you said tilting your head in deviation

"just what are you guys up to?" interrupted Pan who noted the look of 'evil' on your faces

"not much I'm about to mop the floor with YN and Bra tonight at the party." said Vanessa

"tish, yeah right" said Bra then every one looked at you for your coming back but you were to busy thinking or something sinister for the losers to do

(you get to suggest what the losers have to do!)

"Huh" you said coming out of your thoughts

"okay then, I thought we we're going to have that makeover thingy now" said Pan looking at all of you oddly

"oh yeah let the extreme sleepover makeover begin" said Bra

3 hours and 20 contestants later you were finished sprucing up for the party with would be held at the hottest club of the year **Trouble **

You were now in one of the guest rooms at the Briefs residents applying the finishing touches on your makeup when there was a knock at the door

"come in" you said while putting down the eye liner

"oh hey Trunks" you said unconsciously shifting your gaze to the floor

'stupid guilt' you thought

"hi um Bra told me that you weren't going to the party with anyone so I thought that maybe you'd go with me." said Trunks right before the whole world just paused and you repeated it about 34 times in your head

Then Trunks continued as if sensing your uneasiness and angry towards his sibling.

"um it's doesn't have to be anything binding you know; but I figured since you didn't want Bra to pressure you in to going with some one …well we'd just go together" said Trunks

'Damn that had to be the lamest excuse ever' thought Trunks

'I guess it makes sense but would it be such a bad thing if it was binding' you thought

"okay I'd like that a lot" you said with a smile so fake you were afraid your face would fall off but obviously he hadn't noticed

"Cool I'll met you down stairs then" he said leaving you to your thoughts

On the other side of the door trunks did a victory dance in his head but you could see tell by the dazed expression in his eyes that he was happy

'okay that was weird but again not the bad kind oh my god I think I like my best friend's brother' you thought panicked at the startling realization

'NO this can not be good and will never leave the surrounding walls of my brain. (face changes form absolute misery to bright as you are struck with an idea) But then again I could always get some dirt on him (devious, evil expression) I doubt he's as perfect as everyone makes him out to be (face changes to disgust) then I'll have to stop this, this ghastly infatuation with Trunks Briefs' you thought

Not to long after Bra enters the room

'remain calm how likely is it that he's told her already' you thought before getting tackled from behind

"SOooo YN I thought you said you didn't like Trunks" she said deviously

"actually I believe I said I neither liked nor disliked him." you said smartly trying to hide but not completely lie

"okay so you did say that but if that's so why'd you just agree to go to a party with him as a date" she inquired Daringly

"Bra. Bra. Bra. You must learn not to blow thing out of proportion. 1st of all he said him self, that it's not a real date. We are just going together but not together secondly I dare say that a you said and I quote you can't go alone" you said escaping the question at least for a little while

(okay guys review please sorry for taking so long but if I get 3 or more reviews I'll update tomorrow and a special thanks to Krillball6 for the support she has give so far and lets not forget Manson thanks a lot too! **please don't forget to tell me what the loser should do)**


	7. answer the darn question!

****

Chapter7

"Okay so you can't go alone but still you could have said no. Wait, you would have said no if you didn't like Trunks so just fess up and stop with the games" said Bra

'damn even this long apart and she can still read me like an open book guess that's why she's my best friend' you thought

"fine you win are you absolutely happy now!" you hissed

"yes, but why do you have to think of it as a bad thing" said Bra

"why I think of it as a bad thing? are you kidding? There are so many reasons that I can't even count them all" you replied dryly

Bra sighs and sits besides you and it appears that you're about to receive a rare Bula Breifs lecture.

"listen I know that you feel like you're somehow betraying yourself for letting that even be an option. But you're not you're betraying yourself and your feelings by thinking that as a matter of a fact your betraying your feeling by not letting it be an option. I know that no matter what I say it'll still be up to you but trust me defying reason is the biggest adventure there ever was and will be" said Bra seriously before she started giggling

"look at me acting like the mature older friend" said Bra

"yeah" you said in a dull voice

"and yet I'm like an open book for you aren't I?" you said with a hinted smile

"not really but if you were a book people wouldn't be able to categorize you easily and right now I'd go with Mystery" said Bra in an attempt to make you laugh

You giggled a bit half heartedly

"okay now that I got a smile out of you I'm going to finish getting ready now" she said before kissing your forehead then exiting the room

'Darn Bra you just had to be right don't you' you thought

"well let the procrastination cease. Time to go down stairs" you said to the girl in the mirror

You had on a dark blue sleeveless dress with a dragon imprinted on the lower left side it end right above your knee and you wore a set of light blue pearls to match the dragon and your hand bag. you decided to wear your hair up in a high pony tail with silver chopsticks that matched the outline of the dragon you also wore a small light blue jacket with glitter over your dress. In short you were hot but no one had seen you yet (you had on your robe when they were in the room so you wouldn't get makeup on the dress)

'now to knock um dead' you thought while getting out of the elevator

As you stepped out of the elevator you were greeted by Bra who was wearing tight jean pant with glittered flowers and a long red top that tied around the neck and showed off her curves

"damn YN you look hott if I do say so myself wait till Trunks gets a load of you ." she said with a wink before walking back over to Kevin.

'fine I won't kill him today but he'll get 2 beatings for making me wait' you thought remembering that he ratted you out to your father last night then some one came behind you and covered your eyes

"Guess who?" the person said in a fake deep voice

"hn not a hard one I'm guessing Goten" you said with a smile

He then uncovered your eyes

"well my little sister's all grown up and going clubbing" said Goten whipping away fake tears causing you to giggle

"Ten looking sharp" you said noting his outfit

(you decide damn it to lazy to describe)

"why YN so kind of you to notice and you are looking quite lovely your self" he said in a fake British ascent

"So are all the rumors true is Trunks really your date" he inquired in a Goten like manner

"well yeah I guess depending on the definition of 'date' really" you retorted in a dismissive manner

"talking to you sometimes makes my head hurt. I need to stop I'm not even tipsy yet" he said in a Joking manner

"so where's Marron I've got to ask her something really quick" you said noting he was not with her

"um I guess she's still upstairs. She likes making me wait" said Goten with a sigh

You giggled a bit then continued checking out who was ready

You saw Trunks by the entertainment system in the living room looking bored as hell but decided it best to look for Vanessa she always knew how to deal with her nephew. But your plans were suddenly ruined when she walked over to Trunks

You cursed under your breathe but still didn't walk over to them you decided to have a snack in the kitchen.

Were lucky you Vegeta was.

"girl" he said acknowledging your presents

"hi" you retorted in a high squeak as if you had done something wrong

You never did like being left alone with Vegeta it was as if you were under constant examination and failing miserably.

"so how was your day" you said trying to end the awkward silence

You were surprised to hear him answer in a not mean or sarcastic hell to even answer at all way.

"Fine" he had said in a nonchalant manner

You proceed to the fridge to and started making a sandwich and decided since you were on a roll to ask if he wanted one too. It was ironic that you the guest would ask that but you did.

"why not?" he answered while finishing his tea

You made some sandwiches knowing that he ate a lot for someone his size. Infact everyone in their house did but living with Kevin you were used to it.

You cut the sandwiches into triangles and cut of the bread end and place then on the counter were he was watching you from.

You thought he was going to say something but he didn't and neither did you. You both ate in silence listening to the chatter going on in the other room.

When you were finished you wiped your mouth and excused your self from the kitchen.

Once outside You saw some girls drooling over Trunks you didn't get mad you actually wanted to see his reaction to this. Bra was telling you how he once ran all the way home from school when a mob of fan girls were chasing him and one had been in his car waiting for him after laugh your ass off you kind of felt bad for him.

"I going with YN" you heard him saw causally then that's when he saw you he was staring for quite a while and you were wondering what is was that caught his attention and looked behind you seeing nothing there you looked at him questioningly then he walked up to you with a smile after excusing him self from the predators.

"you look nice" he said with a small blush

"um thank you. You look nice too" you replied noting the room temperature when down quite a bit from all the ice cold glares you were receiving.

Trunks did indeed look way better than nice but to not embarrass yourself you gave him the same complement you received. He was sporting a dark blue button up shirt with a with tee-shirt and some slacks with some blue and white leather shoes.

"do you think we'll be ready soon?" you asked him

"yeah I think Bra said we'll be leaving in 5 minutes" he said

"Goten told me he saw you a while ago where were you?" he said and you mentally curse Goten's loose lips

"I was hungry so I made a sandwich" you replied not going into futher details of why you avoided him

"oh" was all he said

You guys had some small chit chat before bra said it was time to go you all left with your dates 2 to a car and Kevin was driving yours. You only prayed that it would see another day after tonight.

Trunks open the door for you and you thanked him after hi closed it for you. You then proceeded to lean over to open his door and open it for him.

"you didn't have to open it you know" he said with a smile

"I know but I wanted to be one of the great ones" you said

"huh?" he asked

"have you ever watched a Bronx Tale?" you asked

" no" he replied honestly

"I let you borrow it. Perhaps you could use a few pointers too." you siad jokingly

He raised an eyebrow

"I was kidding, you don't need any pointers" you said then he let out a fake sigh and laughed a little

You guys drove there in relative silence making only small comments and then he turned on the radio. It turned out that you guys enjoyed the same music. You and Trunks were like the 5th car to arrive and you got as good spot to park in. After opening your door again he offered you his hand and you took it then looped you arm with his to the club.

(here's where I leave you oh beautiful reader but there's more to come just review please)


	8. mystery part 1

Sorry about the long wait guys!duckand dodges glares

Diclaimer: howI wish I could own DBz but alas i'm awake and that's only in my dreams

(A/N: this is a you/trunks pairing.I tell you this before you continue with this story cause here come one of many twist)

Last time:

"I was kidding, you don't need any pointers" you said then he let out a fake sigh and laughed a little

You guys drove there in relative silence making only small comments and then he turned on the radio. It turned out that you guys enjoyed the same music. You and Trunks were like the 5th car to arrive and you got as good spot to park in. After opening your door again he offered you his hand and you took it then looped you arm with his to the club.

This time:

At first you were kind of nervous and it probably showed because Trunks asked if you were ok.

You nodded then head and the dance floor to find the others. You saw some of the people but you still didn't see Marron or Bra. Seems you were stuck with Trunks and locked in awkward silences; in a loud place.

You decided to take a head on approach and ask him to dance. That's when you turned around and saw him talking to HER. That anorexic Barbie, Kristen, you were puzzled. So you decided not to approach but to watch and attempt to listen.

"Trunks?" said Kristen in her annoying sultry way

"Listen, I'm not interested in you. I've told you that before so please stop… this" he said with a wave of his hand to let the "this" be known

"aw Trunks you know I don't give up easily" said Kristen

After that you started to get a little mad no not jealous mad just mad. Hey after all you and trunks where friends now right. That and you basically hated Kristen's guts and anything else belonging to her.

You walked over to where they were and proceeded with what you were planning to do all along.

"Trunks, would you like to dance?" you asked sweetly

He blinked then nodded with a small sigh.

"I guess we're even now." You said referring to the Marron incident

"Yeah, I guess so" he replied as you guys started to dance

(to lazy to type out the whole song so Dance, dance: fallout boys)

You really liked this song and you proved it in the way you danced

The neon lights were flashing as the place got even more filled with teens

You saw Marron coming towards you as you slightly span. Trunks noticed you were looking at something and turned to see Marron.

"sup guys" she said before giving you a wink that made you give her a confused face

"hey marron have Bra and Vanessa arrived yet. We still haven't gone over the rules of the dance off or what the loser has to do."

"no I didn't see them" she replied before 'ten stopped right behind her

"boo" he shouted in her ear

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed

You, Trunks and Goten laughed at poor marron who grabbed her still racing heart.

You all danced to 2 more songs before Trunks whispered something to gotten that you could quite make out.

"We're going to get something to drink would you ladies like anything" asked Trunks politely

"Um, sure. Some orange soda" said Marron

While you opted for sprite or mountain dew. The boys walked over to the bar which was quite far across you and Marron took a break from dancing and waited for the boy to return. But before they did, some strange guys walked up to. You had guess that they probably wanted to dance.

But boy were you wrong the boy fist connected with Marron's face and you were absolutely pissed before you got a chance to act out your violent thoughts the other guys grabbed you and to your surprise you couldn't break free.

"Get the fuck off of me" you said in a low menacing way. But they all just laughed. The boy that knocked Marron out was currently slipping some sort of bracelet on her then he put one on you after that all was black.

You woke up with a pounding headache that just wouldn't stop. You realized you were no longer at the party put in some sort of cell and that you were bond to the wall by chains. You squinted your eyes a bit and saw that you were not alone.

Marron, Bra, Vanessa and pan were all with you.

"What the hell?" you asked

"(your name) is that you?" asked Vanessa who you guess just woke up too.

"yeah it's me. Do you know what's going on here?" you asked still observing your surroundings you'd be damned if those bastards caught you off guard again.

"I have no clue what's going on but I do know that someone is about to die" she said really pissed off

"what the hell?" said Bra

"same thing I said" you retorted

"those son of a bitches are so freaking dead" said Pan who grabbed her head in pain

"hey you guys did they put a bracelet on you" you asked

You remembered the bracelet that they had put on you and wonder what it did and if they had one on too.

They all basically answered in the affirmative.

"I wonder" said Vanessa

"Yeah I've seen these bracelets before they are for locking power and only the person who puts them on can take them off." She continued

"huh?" you asked confused a bit 'what power?'

"Bra did you tell YN about us?" asked Vanessa

"Not everything" she answered

"well…(she told you about sayains and energy)"

"so what that got to do with me and Marron" you asked

Right before you were interrupted by your hosts'

"hello ladies the name's Dr. Elascko you've already met my sons." He said as he turn on the light in the cell

Bra, Pan and Marron were all asking him questions then he pushed a few buttons on his wrist.

"silence!" he shouted and they were all screaming out in pain

"I'm getting to that" he said then cleared his throat

"you were all choosen to be the bride of my sons" he said causing shock to appear on everyone's face

"oh hell no" said Marron

Getting herself shocked again

"shut up I'm still taking. We choose you because of you strength, beauty, and even personality. I won't go so far as to say that my sons are in love with you but they'll have no one else. Not only am I a doctor but I am a king making all of my son's princes you should feel honored to have been chosen by them" he said

"you'll be leaving this cell soon and be moved in to separate more comfortable quarters after I do a bit of testing. There's no use struggling because as you know those bracelet hold all your precious energy and that can be used against you" he said before opening the cell and setting

"damn" you muttered before receiving a small shock

You glared at the old man but said nothing more it wasn't you, you were worried about it was Bra.

Bra was taken out of the cell and strapped on to a table. She was then scanned from head to toe.

Then the computer announced:

Bio read Bula Briefs age 15 half sayain strength minimal life expectance maximum weight 170lbs

'something's wrong with that thing' you knew for a fact that Bra didn't weight that much

He then proceed with injecting her with 2 needles the second one was when she fell asleep the same occurred with Marron, and Pan.

You were next…

To be continued.

(I might be putting this story on hold after the next 2 chapter's I'll keep you posted and please forgive me for taking so long honestly all the chapters on my computer got erased so I have to rewrite them and my other stories as well. If you review I might be persuaded to continue without holding 5 reviews is good now chop, chop)


End file.
